Szyszymora
Szyszymory, obecne w irlandzkim folklorze od VIII wieku, nie są groźnymi stworzeniami, lecz ich potępieńcze jęki czynią je z pewnością przerażającymi. Najbardziej wyrazistą cechą ich wyglądu są oczy, ogniście czerwone od trwającego wieki łkania nad tymi, których kochały i za którymi tęsknią. Najczęściej przedstawia się szyszymorę jako wysoką, wymizerowaną kobietę o lejących się białych bądź po prostu jasnych włosach (które rozczesywała srebrnym grzebieniem; historia z grzebieniem jest niezwykle ciekawa. Pewna pani naukowiec, niejaka Patricia Lysaght, uważa, iż grzebień przypisano do wizerunku szyszymory przez pomyłkę, gdyż tak naprawdę jest on bowiem atrybutem syren z lokalnych podań; ja z kolei wiem, że malarze przez pomyłkę przypisali syrenom grzebień, ale o tym w innym artykule), odzianą w zieloną suknię nakrytą szarą opończą z kapturem. Bywa jednak, że szyszymora przybiera postać staruszki albo pięknej złotowłosej dziewczyny w czerwonej sukience. Irlandzkie banshee mogły także być ubrane całe na biało. Każdej Irlandzkiej rodzinie przypisana była jedna szyszymora, by służyć jej przez wieki, lecz pojawić się mogła wyłącznie wówczas, gdy któryś z członków rodziny miał umrzeć. Najsławniejszą szyszymorą z przeszłości była Aibhill (tak, proszę państwa! Aibhill!), która nawiedzała królewską rodzinę O'Brien. Według legendy stary król Brian Boru poszedł na bitwę pod Clontraf w 1014 r. wiedząc, że nigdy z niej nie wróci, ponieważ poprzedniej nocy pojawiła mu się Aibhill, która prała żołnierskie ubrania, aż woda stała się czerwona od krwi (pamiętam to, jakby to było wczoraj :”D). W późniejszych czasach mówiło się, że szyszymory zwiastują śmierć zawodzeniem i lamentowaniem (jest to tak zwany „lament banshee” prorokujący szybki zgon) pod oknem umierającego, co czasem wymagało umiejętności unoszenia się na wysokość kilku pięter. W znanej opowieści z XVII w. kobieta przebywająca w irlandzkim domostwie z wizytą tak opisuje swoje przerażenie tym, co ujrzała w środku nocy: „Odsunęłam zasłony, a w oknie, w blasku księżyca ujrzałam nachylającą się ku mnie niewiastę o ognistych włosach i bladej jak trup twarzy. Krzyknęła głośno, głosem, jakiego nigdy przedtem nie słyszałam, a potem, z westchnieniem bardziej do podmuchu wiatru niźli do oddechu podobnym, zniknęła. Jak okazało się później, owej nocy, któryś z domowników umarł”. Szyszymory mogą również trzymać się z dala, samotnie błąkając się po wzgórzach wokół domostwa lub przysiadając na murze. Czasem szyszymora w ogóle się nie pokazuje, dając poznać swą obecność jedynie przeszywającym jękiem. Zdarza się także – choć niezwykle rzadko, że kilka szyszymor może ukazać się razem, co zwiastuje śmierć kogoś znamienitego albo szanowanego. 20:45:08 Kamila: Tylko najstarsze rody, które mogą się poszczycić pochodzeniem od legendarnych bohaterów z wczesnego średniowiecza, mają swoje szyszymory. Na początku więc owe zjawy towarzyszyły wyłącznie rodzinom, których nazwiska zaczynały się od O' lub Mac, lecz po wiekach małżeństw między różnymi rodami setki innych rodzin także uzurpują sobie prawo do własnej szyszymory. Szyszymory związane z danym rodem pójdą za jego członkami, dokądkolwiek by się udali, toteż ich łkania i zawodzenie można usłyszeć w Anglii, Ameryce i wszędzie tam, gdzie osiedlili się Irlandczycy. Banshee są bardzo popularne w irlandzkich opowieściach ludowych, takich jak te autorstwa Herminie T. Kavanagh. Mają w Irlandii taki sam status istot mitycznych, jak elfy i leprechauny to rodzaj irlandzkiego elfa; z wyglądu przypomina drobnego i starego człowieczka, o wzroście przeważnie nieprzekraczającym trzech stóp (ok. 93 cm). Nosi kapelusz, skórzany fartuch roboczy, wełnianą kamizelkę, krótkie spodnie, długie pończochy i buty ze srebrnymi sprzączkami. Zawsze też nosi brodę i zwykle pali fajkę – to tak na marginesie. W innych kulturach szyszymory znane są również jako Krwawa Mary Worth (ang. Bloody Mary Worth) i La Llorona (jest to łaciński duch polujący na niegrzeczne dzieci, możecie nim straszyć młodsze rodzeństwo). Oczywiście szyszymora pojawia się w twórczość pani Rowling, dokładniej mówiąc w „Więźniu Azkabanu”. W czasie lekcji z profesorem Lupinem bogin Seamusa Finnigana przybiera postać „kobiety z włosami sięgającymi podłogi i zielonkawą twarzą trupa”. Zjawa ta „otworzyła szeroko usta i wydała z siebie straszny jęk, który sprawił, że Harry’emu włosy stanęły dęba”. Z szyszymorami mamy także do czynienia m.in. w „Świecie dysku” Terry’ego Pratchetta, telewizyjnym serialu „Charmed” (gdzie przedstawione są jako demoniczne kobiety, uprzednio wiedźmy, które żywią się ludzkim bólem), w grach komputerowych takich jak Lochy i Smoki, Halo 2, Runescape, w piosence „Riding with the driver” zespołu Motorhead (album Orgasmatron wydany w 1986 roku, gdyby to kogoś interesowało). bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzddddddddduuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy